In recent years, with the popularization of tablet terminals, there has been developed a personal computer (so-called 2in1 tablet pc) that can be used like a notebook personal computer, by mounting an electronic apparatus such as a tablet terminal on a docking device having an input interface such as a keyboard and a touchpad.
In a conventional 2in1 tablet pc, when demounting a tablet terminal from a docking device, it is necessary that a user slides an EJECT button, and pulls and demounts the tablet terminal from the docking device in a state in which a hook interlocking with the EJECT button slidingly moves to an unlocking position. That is, when demounting the tablet terminal, the user must keep the state of sliding the EJECT button, and sometimes cannot easily demount the tablet terminal.
Further, the conventional 2in1 tablet pc has the following problems. Since the tablet terminal is heavy, there is a possibility that the tablet terminal mounted on the docking device falls backward at the time of use. That is, for example, when the tablet terminal is opened so as to form a predetermined angle with respect to the docking device or when the touch panel of the tablet terminal is operated to apply a touch load to the tablet terminal, there is a possibility that the tablet terminal falls backward. Therefore, conventionally, a stand that can be drawn out of the back edge of the docking device is provided, for avoiding the fall of the tablet terminal. However, because of the large size, the stand obstructs the thinning and space-saving of the 2in1 tablet pc.